Hopeless
by GodIsLifexo
Summary: Hermione Granger suffers from depression, so does Ronald Weasley. Slowly, they find solace in one another. And help one another repair the broken pieces that are them. *AU*
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry, I had to make this a chapter, because, I know that a lot of people skip the authors note. But, this is rather important. So, I didn't want anyone skipping it. I recently just got out of the hospital. This is why comfortable, has not gotten updated. While I was at the hospital, I had time to think (a lot of time) and this story came to me. This story is dealing with depression, anxiety, and mental illness. If you don't want to read it you don't have to. I, have experienced all three. I have gone to the hospital for all three. And, I take medication for all three. So if you're going to act offended, don't play that game with me. Because, I surely know what I'm talking about . I may not be a brit, but I can't guess that Canada is all that different with dealing with depression. This story is obviously AU and OOC so I don't need reviews going "Hermione isn't like that!" "Ron isn't like that!" because they obviously aren't. Parts of this story, are things that have happened to me. So, trust me when I say, I understand what I'm writing about.

That is all.

I hope you enjoy this story.

All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling, not me. The story however, is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue. **

The green grass gleamed, the bright sun shone. It was truly beautiful, there weren't many days like this in England. The weather was always so dark and wet; days like this were so rare. It was like finding a diamond in a jar filled with ugly rocks. Hermione spread her arms out, and took in a deep breath of relief. She took in everything, smelling the freshly mown grass and the intoxicating flowers. This couldn't have been more of a perfect opportunity for her. This was her chance, this was the day she had been waiting for.

Today, Hermione Jean Granger, was going to kill herself.

A beautiful death, that was all she wanted. And today was the day that would bring her that. How would she do it though? That was the question. Knives were too boring, she used them all the time to cut herself, along with razors. Getting hit by a car maybe? No, that would not do, the car could come to a halt, and then where would she be? Then, it hit her. She would jump over a bridge, not a completely original way to die, but an assuring yet exciting way to die. Yes, that's what she would do.

She had ran away from her mothers home, two days ago. Her parents had given her no other choice, she had been feeding them lies.

She had promised them she would stop this "nonsense" otherwise known as depression. But, she hadn't even nearly meant it. It was just to shut them up, and she knew they would hospitalize her if she said differently. Well, maybe they wouldn't. They didn't think depression was a sickness, it wasn't "logical" Hermione was a smart girl, they wouldn't believe a single word of it. If she was depressed, she was crazy. That's how they thought. And their daughter, was definitely not crazy.

Hermione had no idea where she was, the only thing she knew, was that there was a bridge. And that's all that mattered. Well, other things mattered, like her family. But, they would be better off without her, maybe they'd get back together once she died. She had been the reason for their divorce after all. And as for friends, she had none. So, that was out of the picture. She approached the bridge, and spread out her arms. She silently said her farewells.

"Goodbye mum, goodbye dad. I'm sorry you had to have me as a daughter. Goodbye, cruel world."

She closed her eyes, instantly feeling more peaceful. Soon enough, she would be gone from this world. From this stress, from this misery, she wouldn't have to face the retched torturing days awoken too. She would leave this torture called life. She got ready to jump, and was just about to, when someone pulled her back.

It was a police officer.

"You're parents have been rather worried. I can see why." He said, gripping her back.

She screamed, she shouted, she cried. "Let go of me! Suicide isn't illegal! I'm allowed to do it! LET ME KILL MYSELF!"

"You've done your research. No, it is not illegal, but you aren't getting arrested. I'm going to take you home, and we're going to have a discussion, okay?" He told her calmly. Acting like she was a baby.

"I'M NOT A BABY NOW LET ME GO!"

"No, you're not. You're big, and responsible, and you should know that this isn't the way to solve anything." The officer told her.

All she did in response was cry.

She was welcomed to her mother's house with tears and hugs from her mother.

"Hermione!" Jean sobbed. "I don't understand! You're so smart, and beautiful, and talented. Why would you think of doing such a thing?!"

Hermione didn't reply, she didn't even cry anymore. She felt nothing, no sadness, no happiness. Nothing.

"Ms. Granger can I talk to you for a second?" The police officer said.

Hermione's mum reluctantly, pulled away from her and Hermione's embrace. She went into the kitchen with him and closed the door. They stayed in there for a while. But, Hermione didn't care. If they stayed a bit longer, maybe she'd be able to run away and finally kill herself. But seeing as there were two other police officers on either side of her. She decided that wouldn't be too easy. Jean and the police officer, eventually came out of the kitchen. Jean was sobbing even harder than she was before.

"I-I'll c-call her f-father t-to come." She sobbed, going to pick up the phone.

"What are you going to do with me?" Hermione asked, no expression on her face.

"We think it would be safer for you, if you went to a hospital." The officer said. Hermione wasn't surprised, she knew that's what he would say. But in Hermione's mind, hospital, was just another word for jail.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione's dad, Lawrence, came, rather, ran in. He looked at the situation before him wide-eyed.

"What happened?" He asked fearfully.

The officers explained the situation whilst Jean sobbed. He looked absolutely shocked after they finished.

"B-but why?" Was all he was able to say.

"We're not exactly sure, this is where the hospital comes in."

"But she's not crazy!"

"Having depression doesn't mean she's crazy."

"Depression? There's no such thing."

The officer sighed. "I really think she should be taken to a hospital. I can even take her myself."

"No!" Lawrence immediately said, "I mean, I'll take her. It's fine."

The officer looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"All right, but if any thing happens, you know how to reach us."

"Will do, thank you officer."

Once the officers left, Lawrence looked at Hermione. It looked like he was holding back tears.

"Hermione. Why would you do such a thing?"

Hermione didn't respond, she just looked at the wall ahead of her, with no expression on her face.

"I thought we were over this nonsense!"

"Lawrence please." Jean began, she was still crying. "We have to accept it now, we have to take her to the hospital."

And all of a sudden, Lawrence burst out in tears. "I-I just don't understand why."

Hermione only continually stared at the wall ahead of her. The only thing she was thinking about was her death, which should have been today. All she wanted to do, was kill herself. Maybe she could jump out of the car while they were driving to the hospital. Yes, that would be her new plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione remembered when a police officer told her that she wouldn't be arrested for trying to commit suicide. Hermione just forgotten one important keynote.

Police officers were liars.

Well she had to give him some credit; after all, she wasn't really in 'jail.' She was in a place that was much, much worse.

Hermione looked around her room. She hadn't left it for two hours, she just sat on her bed looking at the white walls surrounding her. As soon as she had gotten into her parents car, they had locked the doors and her mother had held her hand, her parents made it impossible to jump out of the car. They had taken her to the Emergency Room and explained the situation, after some waiting she'd been redirected into another room to be evaluated. In the end, they decided to put her in the "Adolescent mental illness Ward." She didn't know how long she would have to stay, she didn't know anything. All she knew, was that now, she had no opportunity to kill herself. No sharp objects were allowed in this Ward, no strings, nothing that could be potentially threatening was allowed.

Hermione hated it.

She let her thoughts wander to her parents, who probably hated her even more now. They weren't allowed to stay with her, but they were allowed to visit during visiting hours. Hermione didn't want visiting hours to approach, the last thing she needed was her parents to yell at her.

Being confined in this Ward wasn't so bad though. Although she wasn't allowed to leave at all, with the doors being locked, and a nurse at every corner, she was at least allowed her privacy. All she really wanted was to be alone, they had respected her wishes, but she knew that soon enough a nurse would come to check on her, they checked on her every two hours, always saying the same thing "how are you feeling?" She would always respond with okay, even though she was far off from okay.

Since she had arrived to the hospital late, it was currently "bedtime," this ward had a schedule. In the morning, you'd have breakfast in the common area, that's where all the youth went. After breakfast was quiet time, in which individual patients would meet up with the doctor. After words there would be group activity time, in which the patients would be a group, and do some therapeutic work together. After that, there would be another quiet time, and then it would be lunch. After lunch it would be individual activity time, in which patients would do therapeutic work individually. And then, it would be visiting time, then dinner, after that would be free time, in which you could go to the Telly room or your room and do whatever. Then finally, it would be bedtime.

A pretty basic schedule, Hermione didn't really mind it. She was fine with the quiet time and free time. Breakfast , Lunch, and Dinner seemed fine. The only thing she didn't like about it was the fact that you'd have to eat it in a common area, meaning she'd have to see the other patients. She was dreading visiting time, and she hated the idea of therapeutic work, especially in a group. But everything else seemed OK.

More minutes passed, and Hermione did nothing but stare at the walls blankly. Eventually another nurse came in, at least she knocked first.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked gently. Slowly going into Hermione's new room.

"Okay." She replied, still staring at the wall.

"Do you want anything? Are you hungry? A book to read? You're supposed to be sleeping right now, but I'll let it slide since you just came." The nurse said.

Hermione thoughts about that for a second, she could only stare at the wall for so long. She wasn't really hungry, but a book actually didn't sound bad. She turned her head away from the white wall ahead of her to look at the nurse.

"A book would be nice." She replied.

"Then let's go get a book, I'm Annie by the way, what's your name?"

"Hermione."

"That's a lovely name, now let's go get your books."

"Where are the books?"

"There's a library in this Ward, now come along."

For the first time since she arrived, she felt excited at the prospect of a library, that wasn't so bad. She could waste her time reading. Which wasn't really wasting time to her, she loved reading. Annie explained how she could come to the library whenever she felt like it, to pick out a book, however, she wasn't allowed to stay in the library and read it. She was allowed to read it in her room, the TV room, and the common area. The nurse also told her some other rules. She wasn't allowed to tell the other patients why she was in this ward, and they weren't either. The other patients weren't allowed in her room, and she wasn't allowed in their room. She was allowed to make friends with them, but no matter what, neither of them were allowed to share their situation. It was complete and utter privacy. Hermione was fine with this, more than fine with it actually. She didn't want everyone knowing why she was here, what if she knew someone here? Hermione's eyes widened at the thought. Hopefully she wouldn't know anyone here. She already was made fun of enough; she didn't need people to get another excuse to pick on her.

The library wasn't huge, it wasn't like an actual library. It was basically a room filled with bookshelves, and 4 computers, there was a desk in the middle of the room, and another desk in the front. Annie explained this was also where school took place, once patients felt better, they were to do school from 1-3 p.m, the nurse explained that since Hermione just arrived, she wouldn't need to do school until next week. There weren't a bunch of book options in the library, seeing as the room was like a basic classroom, making it unable to fit too many books. But, there was a reasonable amount. The nurse told her to pick out any books she wanted to read, and Hermione felt herself looking at every bookshelf, she ended up leaving the library with fourteen books in hand.

"I'm guessing you enjoy reading." Annie said, gesturing to Hermione's arms as she led her back to her room.

Hermione nodded yes.

"Well that's great, not many kids do. Now, you can read if you'd like, but I suggest you at least try to sleep alright?"

Hermione nodded yes again, as she entered her room.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask alright? There's a red button by your bed incase of an emergency, so if anything goes wrong, just press it." Annie said.

"Okay, thank you." Hermione said quietly, looking at her books.

"No problem Hermione. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hermione replied, going into her bed.

And with that, Annie left and closed Hermione's door, Hermione immediately began to choose what book she was to read first. After a lot of eliminating, she decided she would start off with "To Kill a Mockingbird." She had read it before, but she had loved it so much she had re-read it. And tonight, she would re-read it again.

The next morning Hermione found herself being woken up by the day time nurse.

"Wakey wakey." The nurse said.

Hermione groaned in response. She realized that "To Kill a Mockingbird" was covering her face. She moved it out of her face, and snuggled to her blankets.

"Breakfast is in 20 minutes, so you can freshen up if you'd like, you can take a shower if you'd like, the shower is available."

Hermione decided it would be best to take a shower, so groaning from tiredness, she got out of bed and agreed to shower. After freshening up and making herself look somewhat presentable, she went to the common room for breakfast. There was a trolley with a bunch of trays on it. Hermione looked for the tray with her name, and took it.

The food wasn't great and wasn't that bad, Hermione wasn't picky when it came to breakfast. She barely ate breakfast, so she wasn't really hungry. It was a rather large amount of food; Hermione was certain she wouldn't be able to finish it.

Cereal, pancakes, milk, an American blueberry muffin, juice, margarine, and a scone.

Hermione was surprised to see that she was the first one in the common area, she didn't mind it. But after staying up all night, she expected to be the last one in the room. She knew she wasn't going to talk to anyone, this wasn't the place to make friends. And besides, no one ever liked her. She'd probably get bullied right here in the hospital as well. She just hoped that they would be easier on her. Seeing as they were here. That meant they were struggling too, right? But then again the other patients have known each other for longer. Hermione's presence would probably make things awkward, especially if she knew someone.

Hermione ended up picking at her breakfast rather than eating it, since her body was used to not eating breakfast, she wasn't hungry. It was a bit of shame really, that all this food would go to waste. Hermione realized that other patients probably didn't eat that much either. How sad it was really, that her she had all the food she wanted, and let it go to waste, whilst other people were suffering to get a simple spoonful of rice.

"Well it looks like you're the first one up." The nurse said, walking into the common area room. "Not hungry?" She asked, looking at Hermione's full tray.

"I'm not really used to having a full breakfast." Hermione said in her defence quietly.

"You should, you know, it's-"

"-The most important meal of the day, I know." Hermione grumbled, she was not a morning person. And this nurse didn't give her a good vibe, she seemed annoying, and Hermione didn't need to be babied.

"If you know then you should eat your breakfast, alright sweetie?" She cooed.

Hermione didn't reply. She just continued to pick at her food. "When can I leave?" She asked.

"Now, that's up to the doctor. Right now your on form one, so I don't think you'll be leaving soon." The nurse said, "I'm going to check on the others, it's weird that you're the first one up, I'm so used to Harry being the early riser."

With that being said, the nurse left Hermione and her tray alone, to check on the other patients. Hermione had no idea who this Harry was, which was a good sign, seeing as she didn't want to recognize any names. She lived in a small town, and she probably knew everyone around her age. Heck, she knew everyone in her town. It didn't mean they liked her though.

Hermione decided to take those thoughts away, and focus on the day ahead of her. The nurse had told her she wouldn't be leaving any time soon, which meant she'd have to adapt to this new way of living.

At least the hospital gowns were comfortable. And she had her books.

Eventually, other patients came in. They were all around her age, and they all looked miserable. None of them said hi to her, or even pretended to notice her or anyone else. They just took their trays silently, and tried to eat them.

It was terrible, they looked so sad. There was a blonde girl, with widened blue eyes. Her eyebrows were so high up, that it looked like she was always surprised. There was an awkward looking boy, who had big ears and buckteeth. Sitting across from him was a beautiful brunette, she had hazel eyes that always had a sad look to them. Which was a shame considering they were beautiful eyes. She probably lit up the world with her eyes when she smiled. If she smiled.

After more minutes passed, more people came. A dark skinned girl with sleek black hair, an olive skinned girl with short black hair that had red highlights. A light skinned guy with curly brown hair, and brown girl with luscious wavy hair.

All of them did the same thing as the others had. Not acknowledging each other, and eating their breakfast silently. Hermione noticed, that barely anyone touched their breakfast, maybe it was something about this place. But Hermione knew that she didn't feel hungry at all.

"Oh good it looks like almost all of you are awake." The nurse said, entering the room. She did a head count and frowned.

"Ron and Harry, I swear those two just don't know what rules are." She muttered to herself. "I mean expect Ron to sleep in, but Harry?" And with that she stormed off to go see Ron and this legendary Harry.

Shortly after the nurse came in with a boy by her side. He had messy black hair, green eyes, and round glasses. He looked extremely tired and not ready to start the day. But Hermione noticed, he managed a small smile. She hadn't seen anyone that walked in smile, so it surprised her. Another thing that surprised her was Harry taking a seat beside her and eating his breakfast, unlike the others, he had managed to eat at least half of the food. Hermione thought he wouldn't eat at all because of how skinny he was.

"Now for Ron." The nurse sighed.

"Good luck." Harry said through a mouthful of cereal. The blonde girl laughed, and Hermione looked at Harry in awe. The way he could light up a room was just amazing. Hermione wondered what could possibly be wrong with him, what could he have done? She knew no one was supposed to talk about it. And when the nurse had first told her, she had no problem with it. But, now she found herself being curious, she wanted to know why all these really normal looking people were here, what did they do?

"Hi?" Harry asked Hermione confusedly, that's when Hermione realized that she was staring at Harry while she was lost in thought.

"S-sorry, I got lost in thought." Hermione said, looking away awkwardly.

"S'alright." Harry said, taking another spoonful of cereal. "I don't blame you, my first day here, all I could do was over think about everything. Try not to though, it will make you feel even worse, and you don't need that, trust me."

Hermione nodded. Harry was really nice, and so friendly. Hermione wasn't used to someone her age treating her nicely. Especially someone as cool-looking as Harry. He looked like he could make friends in an instant, and yet he had talked to her. Instead of acting freaked out that she was staring at him. Maybe he was right, maybe she shouldn't have over thought.

Hermione was torn away from her thoughts by a tired groan. "Come on Ron, don't you want breakfast?" The nurse said, leading Ron into the room.

Ron was a tall, lanky boy, with red hair and freckles. He had piercing blue eyes, and a long nose. Hermione found herself staring at him longer than she had stared at the others; including Harry. There was a unique thing about him, Hermione didn't know what, but she knew it was there. The longer she stared at him the more she thought he was cute. She blushed at the thought.

Harry looked at Ron, then at Hermione. He raised an eyebrow quizzically at her. But he let her red cheeks go, he looked back at Ron, who looked extremely tired, and confused. "And sleeping beauty wakes." He commented.

A few of the patients laughed, and Ron playfully shoved his shoulder. "Har dee har har." He commented, grabbing his tray and sitting across from Hermione. He immediately began devouring the food. Hermione was not expecting that at all. He was just as skinny as Harry, where did all the food go? The nurse smiled at him while he ate, probably because she was happy that at least one patient ate the food.

"Don't you need to breathe Ron?" Harry joked.

"Fo fime for freafing fen fere's food." Ron said thickly, stuffing a muffin into his mouth. Hermione made this out as "No time for breathing when there's food." Harry seemed to understand what Ron said as well, for he laughed.

Ron didn't acknowledge her like Harry had, which was probably good because Hermione didn't need him to notice she was staring at him too.

When he finished he put his tray away and came back to his spot, he looked at the clock and groaned. "5 more minutes until 'quiet time.' I swear they think we're bloody five or something." He said to Harry.

"It's not so bad. At least you can read." Harry said to Ron. Then they both burst out laughing, Hermione guessed that Ron didn't really enjoy reading.

"I'll stick to staring at the wall thanks."

Hermione didn't want them to notice she was listening to their conversation, so she just stared at her full tray. She looked around shortly and noticed others were trying to make themselves look busy too. She knew they were also listening to the conversation.

"Hey you." Ron said, and Hermione looked up, she realized he was gesturing to her.

"Me?" Hermione asked

"Yes you, what's your name?"

"Hermione" She said quietly.

"Herm-what?"

"Hermione" She repeated.

"That's a really cool name, I'm Ron, so Hermione, are you going to eat that muffin?"

"Ron" Harry said, trying not to laugh. "You know we're not allowed to share food."

"Your point" Ron said to Harry, Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said "True."

"So Hermione are you going to eat it?"

"Er, no, here." She said, handing him her American muffin, her eyes widened as she felt Ron's hands they felt so soft and….holdable. Hermione could feel her face heating up, and hoped her face wasn't red. She quickly glanced at Ron and saw that his ears were red, that only made her face heat up more.

Harry coughed awkwardly.

"Thanks." Ron said, trying to take the awkward away from the air. "By the way, I like your hair." He said.

After that it was quiet time, and Hermione, instead of reading. Found herself thinking about Ron. He had told her he liked her hair, Hermione wasn't sure if that was a joke or not. Everyone that knew Hermione knew her hair. It was long and extremely bushy, it was so hard to brush, and was always so frizzy. It was crazy, and had a life of it's own. Hermione's arms hurt every time she brushed it. Why would he like out of all things, her hair. It was the worst thing about her. She had always hated it, the only thing she had hated more, was her teeth, but at least those were fixed were braces. Her hair could never be fixed, even if she cut it, it would stay bushy and untamable. Why would Ron compliment her HAIR. It just didn't make sense! In the end, Hermione figured that it must have been some kind of joke.

She stopped thinking about the compliment and her hair, but she found herself being unable to stop thinking about this Ron guy.

He was all she could think about.


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to make Harry have schizophrenia, why? Because a quote Hermione said really stuck to me. 'Hearing voices isn't a good sign Harry, not even in the wizarding world.' It just made sense for Harry to have it in this story, what if Voldemort wasn't real? What if the Dursley's drove him to insanity? Remember this is an AU, but in this fic I can so picture Harry having it.**

MAKE IT STOP!" Harry yelled

Hermione woke with a startled breath, what in the world was going on? Why did it seem like Harry was screaming. Her questions however, were answered by the sight in front of her.

The said sight was Harry Potter in the hallway in front of her room. He was sitting a against the wall, clutching his knees, his hands were tugging his hair, and there were tears in his eyes. Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

There was a nurse kneeling before him trying to calm him down.

"There are no voices Harry." The nurse said soothingly.

"YES THEY ARE THEY ARE TALKING TO ME!" Harry screamed, he tugged his hair even harder.

"Harry calm down." The nurse said consolingly, "you're waking up the other patients love."

If Harry heard her he ignored her, all he was doing was yelling about the said voices, even though Hermione couldn't hear a thing. It made no sense. Then she realized something, this was the mental illness ward that meant not everyone here suffered from depression, they had different mental illnesses, and by the looks of it, Harry seemed to have schizophrenia.

"HE'S HERE!" Harry screamed,

"Who's here Harry?" The nurse asked soothingly.

"HE'S RIGHT BESIDE YOU!" Harry said to the nurse, even though Hermione could not see anyone behind the nurse.

"How about I get you some water?" The nurse suggested "just lie down and remember, it's not real Harry, he's not here anymore, he can't hurt you anymore." Harry whimpered and rocked back and forth.

"He's here, I can see him, right there, IM NOT MAD HE'S RIGHT THERE JUST LOOK!"

Hermione was going to cry, this was the saddest thing she had ever witnessed. There was no one there, but in Harry's eyes there was; she could only imagine what it must have felt like to see something that no one else could. It must have been so frustrating.

"You-you think I'm mad! You think I'm barmy! BUT I CAN SEE HIM! YOU'RE THE MAD ONE NOT ME!" Harry yelled at the nurse, the nurse was patient and soothing. She never showed any temper; she was probably used to this behavior.

"Harry if he's there why won't he come and hurt you?" The nurse asked calmly as Harry cried.

"I-I don't know, he's waiting."

"For what Harry?" The nurse asked,

"I don't know but I know he's waiting." Harry responded looking at an empty space behind the nurse with fear. He suddenly closed his eyes and began to scream. The nurse looked terrified.

"Harry!" The nurse yelled.

Harry only screamed more "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ALREADY HAVE MY PARENTS WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?! STOP HURTING ME!"

The nurse was shaking Harry l, she was about to yell his name again, before someone else did.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, going over to a crouched screaming Harry.

"Ronald go back to your room this is none of your concern." The nurse told Ron.

"It bloody well is seeing as you can't help him." Ron spat, the nurse looked shocked.

"Now listen here young man-"

"No, you listen." Ron said getting up to face her, "Do your job properly or don't do it at all okay? You're making him worse." He crouched back down to face Harry.

"Harry." Ron whispered

"R-Ron?" Harry whimpered,

"Hey mate, yeah I'm here."

Harry let out a teary smile. "Tell him to leave me alone Ron."

"Oi! Leave Harry alone you wanker!" Ron yelled to the empty space.

Harry smiled and hugged Ron. "Thank you so much."

"Any time mate, and remember that he can't hurt you. You're stronger than he is, you always will be."

Hermione felt tears well in her eyes. This was too traumatic; someone suffering from depression should not have been watching this, she was sensitive enough; she didn't need this. However, a part of her heart expanded on the sight of Ron helping Harry. He was so sweet, and he seemed so normal; what could have possibly been wrong with him? The more she saw him the more she wondered. The more she saw him the more he grew on her, and the more she saw him the more she wanted to know more about him.

She must have been staring at Ron for a while, because he caught her.

"Er, everything okay?" Ron asked Hermione as Harry buried his head in his arms from embarrassment. Whether it was because she was nervous, tired or scared, she decided to run into her room. She shut the door and lay on her bed, embarrassed and shocked at the same time.

She decided not to think about the event that had just occurred; or else she would never be able to fall asleep. And she really didn't need to be tired in the morning on top of all the things occurring. So she decided to take a deep breath, cover her body in the blanket, and go to sleep.

**I know, I know this was a short chapter and it was Harry centric. I'm sure you Romione shippers didn't want that. I promise Romione will take action next chapter, But I think this chapter was critical to explain the mental state everyone in the ward is in. **


End file.
